Lujuria liberada
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Esa noche sus padres festejaban un año más de aniversario, por lo que la casa sería solo suya. Decidieron comprar alcohol para pasarla bien... y claro que lo hicieron. Una noche de verano puede cambiarlo todo [OsoChoro, KaraTodo e IchiJyushi] Insinuaciones de otras parejas.


**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene relación entre dos hombres, incesto y lemon (escenas sexuales) Si no te gusta, NO LEAS.**

* * *

Habían pasado los veinte años, ya no eran niños ni adolescentes, eran unos adultos. Pero no tenían metas en la vida, eran una deshonra para sus padres y juntando a los seis no hacían uno solo, así que no era de extrañarse que se hubieran resignado a quedarse juntos como unos inútiles de pacotilla.

Bueno, a Choromatsu aún le costaba, sin embargo siempre terminaba siguiéndolos.

Ignorando esas ocasiones en las que el de verde buscaba trabajo (en vano) para él, los demás eran felices sin hacer nada y siendo mantenidos por sus padres. Comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, se emborracharon y pelearon, se reconciliaron con resaca al día siguiente y volvieron a pelearse estando sobrios.

Eran hermanos, después de todo.

Pero estaban solos, reprimidos sexualmente y con la mente nublada por el alcohol esa no era una buena combinación.

Esa noche sus padres estaban de aniversario, así que no volverían hasta el día siguiente bien tarde y les habían dejado la comida preparada con un poco de dinero por las dudas. La intención de eso era obviamente que lo utilizaran por si algo sucedía o si se quedaban con hambre, quizás hasta para darse un mimo pidiendo helado después de la cena, pero los seis decidieron hacer caso omiso a esas ideas.

Compraron bebidas.

 _Muchas bebidas._

Tantas, al punto de que el suelo de la habitación no daba abasto para todas ellas y menos si Choromatsu, borracho hasta no poder más, se tiraba y jugaba a hacer ángelitos de nieve (inexistente, claro está) Los demás se mantenían sentados, pero el tercero era demasiado vulnerable al alcohol y nadie iba a ayudarlo. Siempre vivía criticándolos, así que se hiciera cargo de él mismo si tan perfecto era.

Hipó antes de soltar una risa estúpida, viendo como el techo daba una especie de vueltas a causa del efecto de la bebida. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose mareado de repente con tanto movimiento, por lo que dejó de hacer esos ángelitos. Se había enojado.

—¡O-Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Hip! ¡D-Deja de… hacer e-eso!

El aludido golpeó la lata de cerveza que estaba bebiendo hasta el momento contra la mesa.

—¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Ahora qué ¡hip! quieres, Pajamatsu?!

—¡Q-Que ¡hip! dejes de ser un i-idiota y de m-mover hip el techo! ¡hip!

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres p-pelear?! ¡¿Hah?! ¡Hip! ¡Ven si tanto hip lo q-quieres!

—¡C-Como quieras! ¡Hip!

Pero ninguna sangrienta batalla se libró en absoluto, porque apenas los dos rivales quisieron hacerse frente, cayeron de cara al suelo. Jyushimatsu entonces saltó hacia el techo, rebotando en éste y luego en las paredes.

—¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Pelea, pelea! ¡Osomatsu-niisan y Choromatsu-niisan! ¡Pelea, pelea!—exclamaba con su tono de voz alegre mientras sus ojos parecían tener espirales a causa del alcohol. Normalmente ya era de esa manera, así que darle cerveza solo aumentaba su… _condición especial._

Ichimatsu se estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa, había bebido demasiado y comenzaba a pesarle tanto alcohol en sangre, pero no pudo ni entregarse al sueño porque su hermano terminó aterrizando sobre él.

—¡Aterrizaje forzoso! ¡Emergencia! ¡Tenemos un 3312! ¡3312! ¡ChoromatsuChoromatsuOsomatsuKaramatsu! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Sí… definitivamente el alcohol y Jyushimatsu no eran buena combinación.

Ichimatsu soltó un quejido de dolor pues su cabeza había golpeado fuerte contra el piso cuando el menor cayó encima de él, pero se trataba de Jyushimatsu, así que no podía enojarse ni hacerle nada como castigo. Por lo tanto, permaneció ahí, con su hermano sentado en su estómago mientras seguía diciendo incoherencias.

Todomatsu, por su parte, estaba mirando su Smartphone mientras bebía de una lata que pronto vació. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el líquido no llegaba a él, terminando por dar vuelta la lata y comprobar que ni gotas caían. Hizo un puchero y la arrojó hacia atrás, sacándole un quejido a Karamatsu pues le cayó en la cabeza.

—¡Ohh, mistake! ¡Hip!

Era una noche normal, estaban haciendo de las suyas como siempre con alcohol de por medio, sin embargo una foto subida en el Instagram de Atsushi hizo a Totty fruncir el ceño.

Estaba rodeado de chicas, cenando en algún restaurante caro de la ciudad mientras que él estaba con sus hermanos… borrachos. Soltó un grito de exasperación que llamó la atención de los demás.

—¡Ahhh! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué hip demonios hip tiene ese tipo?!

—¿Qué hip tienes, Todomatsu?—preguntó Karamatsu, sobándose aún la frente en donde la piel estaba más rojiza a causa del golpe.

Totty lo miró enojado, aunque pronto pasó su mirada a los otros. Estaba tan indignado de repente que el hipo a causa del alcohol se le fue.

—¡¿No se dan cuenta?! ¡Estamos aquí, perdiendo el tiempo entre nosotros cuando otros están con sus novias o empezando una relación!

Osomatsu pestañeó, levantándose despacio del suelo para sentarse.

—Somos ninis, Totty. Nadie quiere a los ninis.

Choromatsu chasqueó la lengua, alzando la mirada hacia él totalmente molesto.

—¡Habla hip por ti, Idiotamatsu! ¡Pronto conseguiré un trabajo y entonces conseguiré e-esposa y tendré hijos!

—¿Choromatsu-niisan tendrá bebés? ¡Bebés, bebés! ¡Bebés que jueguen béisbol!

El de verde se levantó de golpe, ladeando la cabeza hacia Jyushimatsu.

—¡Mis hijos no jugarán béisbol contigo! ¡Sería muy peligroso!

—¡Oe, no le hables así!—gritó Ichimatsu al notar que el menor bajaba la cabeza creyendo que había dicho algo malo.

—¡Es la verdad!

—Pajamatsu, cállate. Tú no tendrás hijos—declaró Osomatsu.

—¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso?!

—Todos somos ninis vírgenes y seguiremos así.

Choromatsu sonrió entre pequeñas risitas maliciosas.

—Ohh… entonces, lo del caballo nunca ocurrió.

La expresión de Osomatsu se oscureció de repente.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que a ti te la metió un caballo, claro está ¡Jajaja! ¡Tu cara en ese momento era-…!

Un golpe seco resonó en la habitación. Osomatsu había tomado las muñecas de Choromatsu y lo había vuelto a recostar en el suelo, acorralándolo en éste.

—Te parece muy divertido, ¿eh?

Choromatsu puso una cara de desconcierto antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Oe, ¿a qué estás jugando? ¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡No es divertido!

Osomatsu esbozó una sonrisa traviesa mientras su mano libre se dirigía a su pantalón, comenzando a desabrocharlo.

—Lo está siendo para mí—susurró, relamiéndose. Choromatsu palideció y empezó a retorcerse, pero estaba tan ebrio que la cabeza le daba vueltas y su cabeza no respondía como requería.

—¡Oe, suéltame, idiota! ¡Ustedes, ayudenme! ¡Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu, Todomatsu!—llamó, mirando a sus hermanos, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que ninguno iba a ayudarlo. Y para peor… al parecer, Ichimatsu iba a colaborar con Osomatsu.

Se había levantado después de darle unas caricias en la cabeza a Jyushimatsu para tranquilizarlo y se dirigió a los dos mayores, colocándose detrás de Choromatsu. Lo tomó por debajo de los brazos y lo levantó, terminando por recostarlo contra su cuerpo dejándolo sentado. Ejerció presión en su agarre para que entendiera que no lo dejaría ir y luego le sonrió a Osomatsu, quien ya se había bajado la ropa interior y andaba masajeándose.

—Ohh, pero que buen hermanito tengo~—dijo complacido, poniéndose de pie para caminar despacio, dejando su entrepierna a la altura de la cabeza de Choromatsu—. Abre tu boca~

Choromatsu cerró con fuerza los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, ni loco pensaba hacer algo como eso, pero Osomatsu tomó despacio su cabello y lo obligó a quedar de frente. Apoyó la punta en sus labios, ejerciendo presión para que la abriera, sin embargo el tercero era obstinado y se mantenía rígido.

Ichimatsu esbozó una sonrisa maligna al saber exactamente que debía hacer.

Aprovechando que estaba detrás de él y tenía una perfecta posición para llegar a su oreja, lamió su parte superior. Choromatsu se estremeció de golpe, gimiendo involuntariamente por el estímulo. Osomatsu no perdió la oportunidad y se deslizó en su boca en cuanto la abrió, silenciando su sonido.

—Ahhh, ¡se siente increíble!—exclamó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de volver a verlo, sonriendo lascivo. Choromatsu lo miraba con odio, pero esa mirada reprobatoria en vez de hacerlo dudar lo hizo palpitar dentro de su boca—Ichimatsu—llamó, mirando al otro que le había dirigido la atención—. Vuelve a lamer su oreja, quiero saber como se siente que gima teniendo mi pene dentro.

Ichimatsu asintió con gusto e hizo caso a la indicación, aunque sumó un par de mordidas a las lamidas. Si estaba ayudando a hacer eso era porque quería vengarse del tercero al haber hecho sentir mal a Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu se arqueó en sus brazos gracias a él, gimiendo de forma ahogada contra el miembro ajeno, que no dejaba de crecer y endurecerse entre tanta húmedad y temperatura.

—Ahh, sí. Eso es genial ¿Quién tiene un pene dentro ahora, Pajamatsu? ¿Huh? Y tu boca no será en lo único que estará.

Choromatsu debería estar odiándolo, debería querer matarlos, pero los estímulos en su oreja se sentían tan bien y percibir como Osomatsu iba ereccionándose en su boca lo estaba afectando también.

Mientras tanto, Jyushimatsu se había colocado al lado de Karamatsu, pues después de Ichimatsu con quien más tiempo pasaba era él. Había agarrado su brazo al ver lo que estaban haciendo los otros tres y terminó por mirarlo al notar que no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

—¿K-Karamatsu-niisan?—llamó con inseguridad, apretando sus piernas al sentir como su pene estaba empezando a levantarse con todos los soniditos que escuchaba de los demás.

—¿Eh?...—Pareció reaccionar con un tímido tirón en su brazo, terminando por mirar al de amarillo. Se había perdido en como Choromatsu se retorcía de placer mientras seguía lamiendo a su hermano—¿Sí, my little Jyushimatsu?

—H-Huh… es que… yo…—comenzó a susurrar, removiéndose con suavidad en su lugar. Karamatsu dirigió por inercia sus ojos a la entrepierna ajena, descubriendo un bulto en esos pantalones cortos que el menor usaba. Se ruborizó de golpe, más de lo que ya estaba y tragó saliva.

—J-Jyushimatsu… ¿quieres…?

—Ni lo sueñes, Kusomatsu—advirtió Ichimatsu desde la otra esquina. Que estuviera colaborando con Osomatsu y encantado con la escena de Choromatsu derramando saliva por la esquina de su boca mientras chupaba al otro no quería decir que no estuviera pendiente de su hermanito—Si lo tocas, te mataré.

Karamatsu se tensó y asintió con la cabeza, algo nervioso. Pudo sentir como los ojos violáceos de Ichimatsu amenazaban con cortar su pene si llegaba a siquiera insinuar algo sexual entre él y Jyushimatsu.

Sintió una ligera decepción de repente.

Eso debería ser raro, claro está y en el peor de los casos, asqueroso. Pero con el alcohol y la necesidad de perder la virginidad, además de estar presenciando una escena sexual, no podía reaccionar de otra forma más que esa.

Así que saber que él no podría tener diversión, mientras que los otros sí, fue otro golpe a su orgulllo.

Lo estaban dejando fuera otra vez.

Sin embargo, se había olvidado de alguien y ese mismo no tardó en llegar hasta él gateando cuan felino, con una mirada llena de deseo. Todomatsu apoyó sus labios en la entrepierna de Karamatsu, que había comenzado a humedecer su ropa a causa del líquido preseminal.

—Estás duro, Karamatsu-niisan.

—T-Totty…—jadeó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Ichimatsu, éste pareció ver lo que estaba haciendo el de rosa y terminó por aceptarlo, después de todo solo le molestaba que Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu tuvieran contacto, le daba igual lo que hiciera con Todomatsu. Al comprobar que su pene estaba a salvo, Karamatsu miró hacia abajo al tiempo que una de sus manos se dirigía a su pantalón, bajándolo despacio—Darling, ¿quieres…?—Se sonrojó, habiéndose dado cuenta de que tal vez estaba abusando. Seguía siendo un hermano mayor, después de todo, así que corrigió la pregunta: —¿Por qué…?

—Osomatsu-niisan está encaprichado con Choromatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan es un sádico y estoy seguro de que quiere a Jyushimatsu-niisan, así que… si alguien va a tocarme… me siento más seguro si eres tú—explicó, bajando él mismo las prendas inferiores ajenas por completo. Jamás hubiera dicho ese tipo de cosas sobrio, pero era muy consciente de que incluso ebrio, Karamatsu se preocuparía más por su placer que por el propio, aparte de su bienestar.

Si iba a dejarse llevar por sus deseos esa noche, permitiría a Karamatsu ser quien se los llevara.

Mientras tanto, el de azul sintió como el aire fresco golpeaba su pene más que caliente y no tardó en ser acariciado por la lengua del más pequeño.

—¡Oh, Todomatsu…!

Jyushimatsu se llevó las manos a su entrepierna, sintiendo como ésta todavía crecía dentro de su ropa al ver a Totty dar sexo oral a Karamatsu.

—¡Y-Yo también quiero ser lamido por Totty!—exclamó, justo en el momento que el menor se separaba después de haber dejado un beso sonoro en el glande ajeno. Lucía una sonrisa traviesa y le dedicó una mirada coqueta.

—¿Jyushimatsu-niisan quiere poner su pene en mi boca también?~ —preguntó casi con un tono de voz cantarín, habiendo tomado el miembro de Karamatsu con una mano para masturbarlo con tal de no dejarlo desatendido. El de amarillo tuvo que contener sus saltitos de impaciencia, asintiendo con la cabeza frenéticamente. Todomatsu se relamió y succionó la punta de Karamatsu para después volver a hablarle—Ven aquí, Jyushimatsu-niisan.

El mayor ahí pestañeó, sintiendo como Jyushimatsu se le ponía al lado casi empujándolo sin querer debido a su entusiasmo. Bajó él mismo sus ropas, provocando que su erección rebotara al ser liberada. Todomatsu se echó un poco hacia atrás, mirando sorprendido lo que ahora tenía en frente suyo.

—¡Woah! ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan y Karamatsu-niisan son muy grandes!—comentó, esbozando una sonrisa, alargando la mano libre para tomar el pene de Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu, que seguía embistiendo suavemente contra la boca de Choromatsu, miró a ese lado de la habitación.

—¿Ehh? Ninguno de ustedes podría tener el pene más grande que yo, después de todo soy el mayor y estoy ocupando toda la boca de Choromatsu~

El de verde frunció el ceño, mirando enojado hacia arriba e intentó reclamar, pero los movimientos de sus labios al querer articular palabra hicieron al miembro de Osomatsu palpitar, además de arquear a su dueño de puro placer. Se sentía demasiado bien.

—¡Ahh, lo haces muy bien, Pajamatsuuu!—Al sentir que el otro se quejaba por el apodo rio por lo bajo y volvió a mirarlo—T-Teniendo una boquita tan buena como la tuya no necesito que Totty me la chupe.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Ichimatsu, arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa retorcida mientras sus manos dejaban de estimular los pezones de Choromatsu por sobre la ropa para poder mirar atentamente al otro trío—Porque él parece tener todo muy bien controlado.

Efectivamente, Todomatsu tenía dentro de su boca los dos penes de sus hermanos, los cuales succionaba y lamía con una determinación envidiable. Sus ojos rosados estaban nublados en lujuria y de las esquinas de su boca escurrían hilillos de saliva a causa de lo húmeda que estaba siendo esa felación. Karamatsu se sentía en el cielo, la lengua de Totty paseaba por su punta como si de un helado se tratase y el tener el miembro de Jyushimatsu rozando el suyo ayudaba a toda esa sensación irresistible que estaba teniendo. Jyushimatsu, por su lado, deseaba mover sus caderas desesperadamente, pero no quería dañar a su hermano ni tampoco expulsar fuera de la boca ajena a Karamatsu. Sin embargo, cuando el menor succionó con fuerza ambos penes, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su cabello y empujarlo hacia ellos, logrando que el otro soltara un quejido ahogado.

—¡Ahh! ¡Totty chupa muy bien!—gritó, comenzando a embestir contra él. Totty cerró los ojos para contener las lagrimitas que se le habían acumulado a causa de esa brusquedad repentina. Karamatsu sentía el placer en su máxima expresión, pero sabía que a Todomatsu se le estaba dificultando respirar.

—¡Jyushimatsu, e-espera! ¡S-Stop!—Pero con los movimientos que hacía, sus penes estaban cada vez más juntos y ser chupado junto a él era… delicioso. Se estremeció, olvidándose de que al menor le estaba resultando complicada la tarea—. Ahhh.

Ichimatsu escuchó el profundo gemido de Karamatsu cuando estaba dejando un par de chupones en la nuca del de verde, así que no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a ver si no se estaba pasando de listo con Jyushimatsu. Al ver que era éste quien estaba haciendo todo el trabajo y Totty se estaba ahogando, rio por lo bajo.

—No disfrutes tanto, Kusomatsu. Puede que ahora te estés rozando con su pene pero el que estará dentro de él seré yo—juró, habiendo movido sus caderas un poco para que su gran erección todavía debajo de la ropa llegara a tocar la espalda de Choromatsu. Empezó a frotarse contra ésta queriendo aliviarse un poco, ignorando como su hermano temblaba al sentir su tamaño y dureza. Siguió hablando a la altura de su oído, haciendo que también dejara de resistirse tanto al oral que le daba a Osomatsu. Lo aflojaba a su manera—. Voy a penetrarte fuerte, Jyushimatsu. Haré que todos sepan de quien eres. Te voy a llenar hasta que no puedas hacer más que derramar mi semen de tu interior.

Jyushimatsu había acelerado el ritmo de sus caderas con cada palabra del de morado, pues hacia un buen trabajo sobreexcitandolo y si bien Karamatsu quiso detenerlo, llegó a un punto en el que el goce fue tanto que fue incapaz de hacerlo.

—¡M-Me vengo! ¡Me voy a venir! ¡Ahhh!—presionando la cabeza de Totty contra sus cuerpos, expulsó toda su semilla en su boca hasta que su orgasmo finalizó. Todomatsu tragó lo que pudo y cuando fue liberado cayó hacia atrás, tosiendo al tiempo que escupía los restos de esperma que habían quedado e intentando regularizar su respiración. Jyushimatsu, cansado por su primer clímax de la noche, se sentó de golpe en el suelo respirando agitado.

Karamatsu de inmediato se acercó al menor, tomándolo de los hombros para ayudarlo a mantenerse semincorporado.

—Darling! Are you ok?—preguntó preocupado, tocando una de sus mejillas. Estaba sonrojado y sus ojos llenos de lagrimitas por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho.

—E-Estoy nh b-bien… n-niisan—jadeó, tosiendo una última vez antes de caer despacio en su pecho, todavía intentando recuperarse. Karamatsu acarició su cabello y besó su mejilla.

—Lo hiciste muy bien.

Totty sonrió con felicidad ante la felicitación.

—Aww, ¡eso es tan tierno!—exclamó Osomatsu al ver la reciente escena, dejando de embestir por unos momentos al de verde. Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Ya terminaste de follar su boca? Porque si así es, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Choromatsu quiso hablar, sin embargo el más grande de todos no había retirado su pene aún, por lo que sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por aquel pedazo de carne. Osomatsu se relamió.

—¿Qué es eso de apurar a tu hermano mayor, Ichimatsu? Eso está muy mal~… ¿No me digas que quieres que deje a Pajamatsu para follarte a ti?—preguntó, ganándose el dedo medio del menor.

—A mí nadie va a follarme—declaró con veneno en su voz, dedicándole una mirada asesina antes de mirar de reojo a Choromatsu. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas mientras su lengua seguía ensalivando el miembro de Osomatsu. Ichimatsu rio por lo bajo—. No soy Choromatsu-niisan como para ser follado.

—Claro, porque lo que Ichimatsu-niisan quiere es metérsela bien profundo a Jyushimatsu-niisan, ¿verdad?—Se escuchó de parte de Todomatsu, quien ya se había recuperado un poco y se había recostado con las piernas separadas, dejando a Karamatsu hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. El de azul se mantenía encima, acorralándolo y tuvo que dejar de besarle el cuello en cuanto escuchó que Totty comenzaba a discutir con Ichimatsu.

—Follaré mejor a Jyushimatsu de lo que Kusomatsu te follará a ti—juró, mirando con asco como el segundo de la familia acariciaba los costados del de rosa. Todomatsu se arqueó ante las caricias más para provocar que por placer.

—Ichimatsu-niisan está celoso porque el primero en perder la virginidad seré yo y no Jyushimatsu-niisan…mhh…~—canturreó, deleitándose con los besos que Karamatsu retomaba mientras que él se encargaba de frotar suavemente su rodilla en su entrepierna. Sus palabras provocaron el efecto deseado en Ichimatsu, quien sin cuidado no tardó ni un segundo en soltar a Choromatsu y caminar rápidamente hacia el de amarillo que seguía reponiéndose.

—¡Jyushimatsu!—exclamó, tomándolo del brazo para colocarlo debajo de él. El menor gimió de dolor ante esto, causando que el otro se midiera un poco—L-Lo… lo siento, ¿te hice daño?

—¡¿Hah?! ¡Daño le hiciste a Choromatsu, idiota!—reprochó indignado Osomatsu desde donde los había dejado. Había ayudado a sentarse en el suelo de nuevo al de verde pues sin el agarre de Ichimatsu se había caído bruscamente hacia atrás. Ichimatsu gruñó al escuchar su queja.

—¡Yo no fui quien folló su boca!—recordó, terminando por distraerse cuando sintió que Jyushimatsu tomaba suavemente su brazo—¿Eh…?—Se ruborizó de golpe al ver la expresión del menor: sus ojos brillantes y una expresión de timidez pero a la vez deseo. Solo su pequeño podía tener ese tipo de gestos.

—I-Ichimatsu-niisan… ¿es cierto lo que dijo T-Totty? ¿Ichimatsu-niisan quiere… hacerlo conmigo?—preguntó, esperando pacientemente su respuesta. El de morado sintió como toda la sangre que todavía no había viajado a su pene se acumulaba de golpe en esa zona.

Era una basura, pero sería una basura feliz si se lo follaba de una maldita vez.

Lo tomó de la cintura y lo recostó en el suelo, bajándose el pantalón apurado y con obvia desesperación.

—Necesito que separes tus p-piernas, Jyushimatsu—indicó, lanzando la prenda inferior a algún lugar del cuarto para posteriormente dedicarse a desnudarse de la parte de arriba. Apenas terminó de sacarse su ropa, notó que el de amarillo había obedecido sus ordenes y no solo eso, sino que sostenía sus blancas piernas flexionadas con sus manos, manteniéndolas cercanas a su estómago permitiendo que toda su entrada rosada y virginal estuviera a su disposición.

Iba a disfrutar abriéndola.

—Eres un buen chico, Jyushimatsu…—ronroneó, tomándolo de la espalda baja para acercar su trasero a su rostro y poder hundirlo entre sus glúteos. Quería experimentar el dilatarlo solamente con su saliva.

—¡Ahhh!—El gemido que emitió Jyushimatsu al sentir la lengua ajena penetrar en su interior se mezcló con el de verde, quien intentaba separar la mano del más grande de su trasero. Osomatsu sonreía lascivo, notando que el menor quería hacerse el moralista, pero que su lado lujurioso y desesperado por renunciar a su virginidad luchaba por imponerse. Su cuerpo lo deseaba y no podía negarselo. Su dedo, que simulaba el movimiento de una penetración, era succionado por el interior ajeno. Parecía… como si Choromatsu lo hubiera hecho antes.

—¿Ehh? ¿Por qué te resistes, Choromachu?~ Dejaste bien mojado mi pene, entonces créeme que no te dolerá cuando lo meta profundamente en ti~

—N-No… ¡N-No bromees, idiot-…! ¡Ah!—Intentaba separarlo de su cuerpo, pero estaba muy excitado y todo lo que le hacia Osomatsu se sentía bien. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, ladeando la cabeza—E-Esto… está mal… somos hermanos… n-no…—musitó al tiempo que unas ligeras lagrimitas aparecían en las esquinas de sus pestañas. Osomatsu detuvo poco a poco los movimientos de su dedo al ver eso, pero solamente para acercarse a él y besarle la mejilla, viajando posteriormente a su oído para allí poder susurrarle.

—Hey, no llores… ¿Acaso no quieres volver a ser unido con onii-chan como lo eramos de pequeños…?—Choromatsu se sobresaltó al oír estas palabras de su parte, después de todo habían sido empleadas con un tono de voz dulce y comprensivo. Lo observó de reojo, sorprendido, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas de sus verdes ojos. Osomatsu lamió una de éstas antes de que terminara en el suelo—No sé en que momento las cosas cambiaron y nos alejamos, ¿sabes…?—Su voz había perdido volumen, siendo más suave, más baja, como si estuvieran hablando de algo enteramente privado y de ellos dos mientras los otros cuatro se mantenían en sus asuntos—Pero me encantaría… volver a ser tu compañero, que no me regañes tanto y disfrutes estar a mi lado…ser enteramente unidos… comenzando por esto—dijo, introduciendo un segundo dedo en su interior. Choromatsu se arqueó, abrazándose a su cuello de golpe para no caer debido a los temblores de puro placer que su cuerpo empezaba a tener.

—¡Ahh…! ¡Osomatsu-niisan!—gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el de rojo pudiera besar toda la piel de su cuello a su antojo. Una última lágrima rodó por su mejilla, aunque al mismo tiempo una sonrisa florecía en sus labios. Se acercó al mayor, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, respirando agitado ahí mismo mientras el último dedo penetraba en él—S-Sí quiero… volver a estar contigo…ah…—admitió en voz baja, sintiendo que su sonrojo llegaba hasta sus orejas. Osomatsu rió con amor y besó su frente sin dejar la dilatación.

Karamatsu admiró con cierta timidez y sorpresa la posición que tomaba Totty sobre él. Lo había hecho recostarse en el suelo, después de haber estado un rato dilatándolo y excitándolo tanto con besos como con caricias. Había estado muy preocupado por si lo hacia mal, sin embargo el de rosa le aseguraba con sus hermosos gemidos y movimientos ligeros que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Karamatsu sabía mejor que nadie que el menor podría irse con Osomatsu u otro de sus hermanos si no lo satisfacía. Aunque… había algo extraño en su mirada… como si realmente quisiera que él también sintiera placer. Que se sintiera cómodo con toda esa situación y, por lo tanto, bien.

Todomatsu había tomado el falo ajeno para posicionarlo en dirección a su entrada, habiendo separado sus piernas para autopenetrarse lentamente. Estaba nervioso, y mucho, pero no podía negar que realmente deseaba esto. Varias veces se había colocado el buzo de su hermano para masturbarse cuando estaba solo y no supo en que momento comenzó a usar sus dedos, imaginando que eran ese pene que pronto accedería en él, borrando todo rastro de su virginidad. Iba a comenzar a bajar cuando notó los ojos azules pegados a su figura y automaticamente pestañeó, sintiéndose expuesto de repente. Como si los demás hubieran desaparecido de la habitación y solo estuvieran ellos dos.

—¿S-Sucede algo...?—preguntó, manteniéndole la mirada. Karamatsu sonrió con cariño.

—Non, non… es solo que…—Llevó ambas manos a las caderas del más pequeño, causándole un suave estremecimiento—Me estaba preguntando en que momento my little Totty se volvió tan bonito…

Las mejillas del mencionado enrojecieron de golpe y fue incapaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

—Y-Ya bastante me v-vas a doler cuando te meta… como para que seas d-doloroso ahora…—reprochó en voz baja, aprovechando a ver a sus hermanos. Alzó las cejas al descubrir que los dos pares seguían en la previa sexual, lo que lo hizo sonreír al tener una idea. Le devolvió la mirada al mayor, inclinándose hacia su rostro para robarle un pequeño beso—Nee, Karamatsu-niisan…—susurró divertido, empezando a bajar lentamente sus caderas hasta que el glande ajeno chocó con su entrada—Haré que seas el primero en dejar de ser virgen…

Y sin darle tiempo a procesar sus palabras, comenzó a descender, permitiendo que lo penetrara. Cerró fuertes los ojos y contuvo los quejidos de dolor, porque jamás había tenido algo tan grande en esa zona, sin embargo no se detuvo por ello hasta que llegó al final. Soltó todo el aire que había retenido una vez estuvo sentado sobre él y lo observó con algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos. Sonrió con satisfacción al darse cuenta de que Karamatsu mantenía sus ojos cerrados e intentaba regularizar su respiración.

—Hehe… ~ Lo siento nii-san… ¿Te estoy apretando demasiado…? ¿Estoy muy caliente por dentro…? Ah… tú estás… muy grande…—Los comentarios del menor hicieron que las manos de Karamatsu que aún permanecían en sus caderas, se aferraran fuertemente a esa zona. Totty arqueó la espalda y gimió ligeramente al sentir como el agarre se incrementaba. Sonrió un poco más, riendo por lo bajo—Tengo la sensación… de que Karamatsu-niisan me lo hará muy bien…—dijo, relamiéndose los labios gustoso de saborear sus propias palabras. El de azul pestañeó y se ruborizó como nunca.

¿En serio su hermanito menor confiaba en él para hacerlo sentirse bien?

Entonces movería sus caderas como si fuera el último día de su vida.

—¡¿Hah?!—La voz de Osomatsu hizo que los dos salieran de su mundo nuevo de sexo y voltearan a verlo: Estaba ya sin pantalones y preparándose para acceder en el de verde, que parecía estar analizando de nuevo la decisión de dejarse penetrar. El miembro de su hermano mayor era bastante… grande… O así se veía desde su ángulo. Estaba tan inmerso en su preocupación sobre si le dolería o no la pérdida de su virginidad que no prestó atención a los reclamos que hacia el otro—¡¿Cómo te atreves, Karamatsu?! ¡Tu hermano mayor debía ser el primero en dejar de ser virgen!

Todomatsu rio antes de sacarle la lengua.

—Te ganamos, Bakamatsu.

Osomatsu apretó los dientes antes de chasquear la lengua, ¿quiénes se creían esos dos para ganarle en algo tan importante y significativo? Él como el mayor debía ser el guía, el ejemplo a seguir, no debía dejarse ganar por nadie… Ellos debían seguir sus pasos.

Fue por eso que separó bien las piernas de Choromatsu y empujó con sus caderas de tal manera que la punta de su pene entró en su cuerpo. El menor se retorció de golpe, sin haberse esperado tan repentina irrupción.

—¡A-Ah! ¡E-Espera, espera un momento! ¡Nh!—Comenzó a chillar, sacudiéndose a medida que Osomatsu iba empujando contra él. Se detuvo a la mitad cuando notó que el menor tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y unas pequeñas lagrimitas destacando en la punta de sus pestañas.

—C-Choromatsu… aprietas m-mucho… nh… ¿e-estás bien?—preguntó preocupado, observando como el contrario se cubría la cara con sus brazos, aunque no tardo en bajarlos un poco para poder ver como sus cuerpos se unían allí debajo.

—E-Es… túpido hermano mayor… metiéndote tan de golpe… a-ah…—Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios humedecidos por su saliva compartida en el beso anterior y las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos…

Fue inevitable que el miembro de Osomatsu latiera en su interior al ver esa imagen suya, deseoso de llegar lo más profundo posible. Pero sabía que le dolía, así que mientras temblaba levemente le separó un poco más las piernas.

—C-Choromatsu… seguiré avanzando…—avisó, posicionándose mejor de manera tal que su pene se deslizara fácilmente dentro de él. Sus manos terminaron en la cintura de Choromatsu, encajando mejor sus cuerpos lo más despacio posible que la poca cordura que tenía en ese momento le permitía. Una vez estuvo totalmente dentro de él, admiró al menor, dándose cuenta de cómo los años habían afinado su rostro y lo habían vuelto más hermoso de lo que ya era. Sonrió con cierto cariño, inclinándose hacia él para besar su frente—Onii-chan te hará sentir bien…—prometió en un susurro, olvidándose de la competencia con Karamatsu y Todomatsu.

Ichimatsu sintió extraño el ambiente de repente. Ya era raro estar cogiendo con sus hermanos unos tan cerca de los otros, sin embargo no era eso lo que lo había hecho separarse del trasero de Jyushimatsu. Había sentido algo cálido… y entendió lo que había sido cuando admiró como estaban los demás.

Karamatsu se había semi incorporado, quedando sentado mientras Todomatsu subía y bajaba despacio sobre su pene, dándole espacio suficiente como para que pudiera lamer y besar uno de sus pezones sin dejar de lado la penetración. Totty mantenía sus manos en los hombros del segundo mientras que las de éste reposaban en su espalda, abrazándolo con cierto recelo.

Osomatsu, por su parte, había colocado las piernas de Choromatsu sobre sus hombros y con lentitud retiraba su pene para después meterlo de nuevo con la misma velocidad, logrando que el de verde arqueara su espalda y buscara aferrarse a los cabellos ajenos. Además, los besos del más grande de todos sobre su cuello no parecían ayudar a su boca que no dejaba de emitir ligeros gemidos.

Pero más allá de la excitación del momento, Ichimatsu notó como esos cuatro se complementaban con su respectivo amante… Osomatsu a pesar de ser un pervertido y desesperado por abandonar su virginidad, movía sus caderas a un ritmo leve, buscando excitar al tercero y acostumbrándolo poco a poco a su miembro.

Y en cuanto a Totty, él estaba controlando la situación, ignorando que podría fácilmente decirle a Karamatsu que lo hacía mal e irse con otro de ellos. Parecía estarle dando confianza al segundo, acariciando su nuca de vez en cuando en los momentos en que lo hacia gemir con esos estímulos en sus pezones y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose de una manera que hacia a Karamatsu enloquecer.

Ichimatsu entonces miró a Jyushimatsu, quien lo miraba avergonzado con sus piernas levemente flexionadas hacia arriba, mostrándole toda esa entrada rosada que acababa de lubricar profundamente con su saliva.

Su corazón no fue lo único que palpitó fuertemente con aquella imagen y le fue inevitable el sonreír.

—I-Ichimatsu-niisan es malo…—susurró de la nada Jyushimatsu, logrando que el mayor levantara las cejas.

—¿Eh?

—Me está… haciendo esperar…—Los ojitos dorados bajaron un poco hacia su propio miembro, que se doblaba hacia su estómago. Se había corrido antes pero se había recuperado como nunca. Ichimatsu se le quedó mirando, seguramente sin poder entender como es que estaba diciendo esas cosas, por lo que Jyushimatsu decidió cambiar de posición. Se levantó despacio, dándole la espalda y recostó despacio su pecho en el suelo, elevando sus caderas. Su trasero quedó delante de Ichimatsu que no pudo evitar tragar saliva… la misma que casi no le pasa por la garganta en cuanto vio como su hermanito separaba sus glúteos y ladeaba la cabeza para mirarlo sonriente—Quiero… el pene de Ichimatsu-niisan dentro de mí… Totty y Choromatsu-niisan ya los tienen… yo también nh quiero…

Esa mirada suplicante junto a esas palabras fueron suficiente para Ichimatsu. Hizo que Jyushimatsu retirara sus manos de sus glúteos para mantenerlos separados él mismo, terminando por acercar su pene a aquella entrada que no tardó en profanar. Se hundió hasta la mitad con facilidad, pues haber pasado bastantes minutos lamiendo su trasero parecía haber funcionado. Jyushimatsu lo apretaba mucho e iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, sin embargo…

El menor lo observaba jadeante y con una mirada de deseo que le erizó toda la piel e incluso le sacó las orejas como la cola de gato. Se relamió, ensombreciendo sus ojos un poco mientras su sonrisa retorcida se hacia presente. Ahora sí que no se salvaba, iba a darle todo su amor de una manera que no podría olvidar nunca. Iba a hacerle sentir el inmenso placer del sexo sin piedad alguna. La corrida de antes en la boca de Totty no sería nada con lo que él le haría.

—Ehh…supongo que no debo preocuparme… verdad, ¿Jyushimatsu…? Estas cosas… a ti de seguro te encantarán…—Embistió con fuerza contra su interior, metiéndose de golpe en el menor quien se arqueó soltando un grito de placer. Ichimatsu se aferró bien a sus caderas, casi clavándole las uñas—U-Ugh, Jyushimatsu… me succionas…—comentó, temblando despacio por el sobreesfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

—Ah… I-Ichimatsu-niisan… ah… e-es tan grande… nh…—Y es que, de verdad su interior parecía aceptar todo el pene ajeno, incluso parecía reducirse en torno a él para mantenerlo más apretado. Casi hasta parecía decirle que se quedara en ese lugar, que no se retirara nunca de ahí.

Aunque a decir verdad… cualquiera que viera la expresión deseosa de Ichimatsu se daba cuenta de que por un buen rato, el de amarillo no tendría descanso.

—A-Ahh… ¿cómo te sientes, Jyushimatsu?—A diferencia de los demás, él no tuvo ninguna pausa apenas lo penetró: sus caderas siguieron empujando, de atrás hacia delante de forma repetitiva, acostumbrando y amoldando el cuerpo de Jyushimatsu al suyo.

Sus cuerpos se amoldaban mutuamente al del otro. Y no necesito respuesta coherente… porque en primer lugar, Jyushimatsu no podía darla. Estaba preso del placer.

La temperatura del cuarto se fue elevando de manera gradual, los gemidos de cada uno iban aumentando su volumen conforme pasaban los minutos pero los primeros en destacar fueron los de Todomatsu en el momento en que su amante lo tomó de las caderas en un arrebato de pasión y lo posicionó con cierta brusquedad contra la pared. No le dio ni tiempo a su mente para asimilar que había sucedido, sino que empezó a embestir contra él con fuerza y velocidad, sonriendo orgulloso al ver como su cuerpo estaba a su entera merced.

Totty se arqueaba y retorcía de puro placer, sabía que Karamatsu ni siquiera había llegado a tocar su punto más sensible que tantas veces sus propios dedos habían encontrado en esas sesiones de autosatisfacción fantaseando con él, por eso no podía evitar reafirmar una y otra vez en su mente que había hecho una buena elección al escogerlo como compañero. No solo esta noche, sino desde siempre.

Desde que se tomaban de las manos por debajo de la mesa en sus tiempos de escuela para darse ánimos cada vez que eran molestados por los de su clase.

Desde pequeños cuando Karamatsu le aseguraba que no había monstruos en su casa y se tomaba la molestia de abrir cada mueble para enseñarle que en serio no existía nada que pudiera perturbar su sueño… porque, como siempre él le aseguraba… Lo estaría protegiendo.

Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su hermano tanto con sus piernas como con sus brazos, clavándole las uñas de forma inconsciente en la espalda, desligándose de sus recuerdos. Karamatsu gimió a su oído gracias a ese estímulo tan inesperado, lo que provocó que las paredes internas del menor abrazaran fuertemente su pene que no dejaba de entrar y salir como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

—¡A-Ahh! ¡Karamatsu-niisan! ¡Nh! ¡A-Ah, ah! ¡K-Karamatsu-niisan!

Osomatsu estaba besando los labios de su hermano que se encontraba todavía debajo suyo pues le excitaba más tener el control en la posición, sin embargo se separó cuando los gritos de Totty ya le pesaban en el orgullo.

No permitiría que Karamatsu le ganara en hacerle sentir placer a su pareja. Choromatsu iba a ser el que más disfrutara esa noche, costara lo que le costara (su culo, probablemente)

—¿H-Huh…? ¿Osomatsu-niisan…?—Choromatsu sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda al ver como el de rojo sonreía de forma perversa y supo agradecer a Akatsuka que su trasero se hubiera sabido acostumbrar al miembro de su hermano durante ese tiempo. Porque conocía al mayor de todos y estaba seguro de que esto probablemente lo dejaría adolorido un par de semanas.

—Te voy a dar la vuelta—avisó, ya que era obvio que no le estaba pidiendo su permiso. Se desconectó de él un segundo para tomarlo de las caderas y girarlo, dejándolo boca abajo aunque después lo acomodó de tal manera que su cabeza apuntara a la faena de Karamatsu y Totty. No tardó en penetrarlo de una, causándole un grito de placer.

Choromatsu se cubrió la boca con las dos manos al darse cuenta de eso, ¿había sido él quien había gemido de esa manera tan vergonzosa…? No podía ser posible…

Pero sí, la manera en la que su trasero succionaba el miembro de su hermano confirmaba que estaba gozando de todo eso. Y no solo su parte trasera… porque su miembro hacia rato había comenzado a gotear.

—¿Ehh…?~ ¿Por qué te estás cubriendo tus lindos labios, Choro-chan?—preguntó Osomatsu a la altura de su oído, logrando que toda la piel de su espalda se erizara. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, lamió la parte superior de su oreja, siguiendo la forma de su arco para finalizar la atención con una pequeña mordida en su lóbulo. El gemidito que lanzó luego de aquello solo provocó que el pene del mayor palpitara en su interior. Ya no podía esperar a llenarlo con su semilla—Nee… Choromatsu… ¿podrías colaborar con tu onii-chan?—El de verde pareció prestar atención a sus palabras, así que Osomatsu lo recompensó con un pequeño beso en su nuca—Tus gemidos son mucho más bonitos de oír que los de Totty… quiero oírlos… ¿podrías descubrir tu boca?—pidió, esperando que se negara y tuviera que forzarlo un poco con la magia del sexo, pero para su sorpresa…

Choromatsu no solo se retiró las manos de su boca, sino que se posicionó de forma estrátegica para la situación. Se arrodilló y echó sus pies hacia atrás, elevando su torso y pasando uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Osomatsu, obligándolo a acercarse a su rostro para que pudiera oír sus palabras aún si hablaba en voz extremadamente baja.

—De e-esta manera… podrás llegar más adentro… así que deja de perder el tiempo, estúpido hermano mayor—dijo en susurros, sonriendo con perversidad. Osomatsu tuvo un escalofrío y mordió su labio inferior al sentir como su pene volvía a latir dentro del menor.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así…—murmuró gravemente para luego sin dar más vueltas comenzar a embestirlo sin piedad, tomándolo de las caderas para mantenerlo fijo en su lugar pues le daba tan fuerte que podría desplazarlo. Los gemidos de Choromatsu terminaron por llamar la atención del quinto, quien había sido colocado arriba de Ichimatsu por petición de éste.

—¿Qué tanto ves, Jyushimatsu?—preguntó Ichimatsu, acariciando sus piernas ubicadas una a cada lado de sus caderas. El de amarillo entonces pareció darse cuenta de que se había distraído y lo miró.

—E-Es que Choromatsu-niisan está gritando muy fuerte…

—¿Quieres que te haga gritar así yo también?

Jyushimatsu negó con la cabeza lentamente antes de abrir su boca para aclarar:

—Yo quiero hacer gritar a Ichimatsu-niisan.

Ichimatsu abrió sus ojos sorprendido, sin comprender realmente que había dicho.

—Espera, ¿qué…?

Pero ya era tarde para finalizar la oración, porque el menor había comenzado a saltar sobre su pene sin piedad alguna, estrellando sus glúteos contra su cuerpo de una manera que lograba provocar sonidos obscenos. Incluso el cuarto podía jurar que sentía un ligero sonido de chapoteo provenir de la unión de sus cuerpos.

Quizás, tan solo quizás, Jyushimatsu podía lubricarse solo.

Después de todo, era Jyushimatsu.

Su Jyushimatsu.

—¡Nhh! ¡E-Espera, Jyushimatsu! ¡Si continuas, yo…!—Eso estaba siendo demasiado para él, pero jamás imaginó que eso apenas estaba empezando.

—¡A-Ah! ¡El pene de Ichimatsu-niisan está golpeando mi próstata! ¡E-El pene de Ichimatsu-niisan se siente increíble! ¡Es tan nh grande! ¡A-Ah, ah! ¡Quiero que Ichimatsu-niisan me deje todo su semen!

No solo Ichimatsu, sino también los demás se sorprendieron al oír las palabras tan explícitas del quinto. Debieron suponer que no tenía una mente tan pura desde el momento en que descubrieron que su erección podía durar bastante, la misma que en estos instantes rebotaba con gracia mientras montaba a su hermano.

—G-Gh… Jyu… ¡J-Jyushimatsu!

Totty fue obligado a desviar la mirada de esa escena tan erótica cuando su propio amante lo tomó del mentón y lo hizo girar la cabeza para besarlo de forma desenfrenada en los labios. Abrió su boca inmediatamente y permitió que metiera su lengua, se enredara con la suya y explorara todo lo que quisiera en el mismo segundo en que el glande de Karamatsu chocó con su punto dulce. Se estremeció de goce entre sus brazos, todavía con la espalda contra la pared y clavando sus uñas en la ajena que ya debía estar más que rasguñada. Tuvo que romper el beso porque sentía que se asfixiaba, por lo que de manera automática sus gritos de placer se unieron a los de Choromatsu que estaba disfrutando lo mismo que ellos.

Parecían estar sincronizados literalmente al ser sextillizos. Habían dado en sus puntos sensibles casi al mismo tiempo, por escasos segundos de diferencia, al igual que en su nacimiento.

Claro que cada uno lo expresaba de distinta manera.

Todomatsu se retorcía y arqueaba contra la pared mientras Karamatsu prácticamente lo golpeaba con su cuerpo. Siempre era atento y delicado con el menor de todos pero se había dado cuenta que una vez el trasero de Totty se acostumbró a su pene, entonces era mejor para él que no se midiera. Los labios ajenos se lo confirmaban al estar exclamando una y otra vez sin descanso su nombre, además de que su piel erizada y en extremo caliente tampoco mentía. Su miembro ya estaba deseando descargar en él.

Jyushimatsu por su parte mantenía su lengua afuera, jadeaba cuan perro y por lo que se veía no sabía lo que era detenerse. Su cuerpo se batía como si nada, saltaba de arriba a abajo sobre el falo ajeno y los ojos de Ichimatsu eran incapaces de despegarse de su suave y lisa piel. Sus pezones incluso lo estaban llamando a su parecer para que comenzara a retorcerlos, cosa que no tardó en realizar, gustoso de ello. Siempre cuidando de no hacerle daño… aunque con lo lujurioso que estaba el menor en ese momento, dudaba que algo lo lastimara.

En cuanto a Choromatsu, había sorprendido a Osomatsu una vez más al apoyar sus manos en el suelo y elevar su trasero, colocándose de perrito exclusivamente para él. Pero para ese entonces su mente ya estaba desconectada de toda moralidad que alguna vez hubiese llegado a tener. Porque sus lágrimas, su sonrojo e incluso su interior demostraba que lo estaba gozando en demasía, que se había entregado a él y el mayor de todos no iba a defraudarlo… por ese motivo su próstata estaba siendo salvajemente golpeada repetitivamente.

No iban a resistir mucho más, eso era obvio por como se estremecían o sus miembros palpitaban, además de que escuchar los gemidos de los otros era otro estímulo bastante fuerte para ellos.

Así que fue inevitable para Totty arquearse una última vez al momento de su clímax, que fue inmediatamente seguido por Choromatsu y poco después por Jyushimatsu. Sus amantes sintieron como sus interiores los apresaban de tal manera que debieron quedarse quietos porque llegaba a doler ir contra los deseos de esas paredes internas calientes y solo con esa presión exquisita, sus penes liberaron toda su esencia. Choromatsu soltó un jadeo más de sorpresa que de placer ante ese final pero no se quejó en absoluto, Jyushimatsu esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos se iban hacia arriba en una expresión de placer máximo y Totty sonrió con orgullo al sentir cuanto era capaz de descargar Karamatsu. Era una sensación increíble.

Karamatsu fue el primero en soltar un gemido ronco y separarse de Todomatsu, dejándolo con extrema suavidad en el suelo. Se ruborizó al ver como el menor separaba apenas sus piernas intencionalmente para que su semilla se deslizara por entre sus glúteos y manchara el suelo.

—Antes d-de que me lo preguntes… e-estoy bien. Estar lleno de ti se siente bien—dijo, callándolo con su respuesta adelantada a su pregunta. Karamatsu entonces sonrió y se agachó a su lado, besando su frente y abrazándolo.

—Gracias por permitirme ser tu compañero, darling—murmuró, besando sus labios antes de que Totty se acurrucara en su pecho. Rio por lo bajo, apoyando una mano en sus cabellos—Ehh… debes estar agotado… descansa, bunny.

—Creo que Choro-chan también está agotado~—comentó Osomatsu unos metros más adelante. Ya había dejado en paz el cuerpo del menor y ahora lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras él se encontraba tranquilamente sentado—Si estas cansado, es que lo disfrutaste, ¿verdad, Choro-chan?~

—C-Cállate… ah… —jadeó ligero, removiendo un poco sus piernas con cierta incomodidad al sentir como algo iba escurriendo. Se ruborizó hasta las orejas—S-Soltaste mucho dentro de mí, i-idiota…

—Eso es porque Choromatsu se veía tan lindo que onii-chan no se pudo controlar y quiso dejar todo dentro de él—explicó como si nada con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—U-Ugh… solo c-cálllate…

—N-Nhh… Jyushimatsu…—llamó desfallecido el cuarto desde el piso. El de amarillo pestañeó y pareció darse cuenta de que todo había terminado, así que se levantó de golpe, arrancándole otro gemido a su amante y se sentó a su lado, ignorando como de su interior escapaba todo el semen ajeno.

—¿Ichimatsu-niisan está bien?—preguntó, tocando una de sus mejillas. Ichimatsu entonces apoyó su mano sobre ésta y la acarició.

—Estoy perfectamente…—respondió por lo bajo, dejando un silencioso beso en su mano al girar la cabeza para que la piel encontraba sus labios. Jyushimatsu se sonrojó y no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él, acostándose sobre su pecho.

—¡Quiero mucho a Ichimatsu-niisan! ¡Quiero seguir teniendo seccross con él! ¡Quiero que Ichimatsu-niisan sea mi compañero por siempre!—declaró. Ichimatsu pestañeó totalmente asombrado por las palabras de su hermano, pero la sonrisa se le terminó escapando de todas formas.

—Lo seremos…—prometió, acercándose más a él en busca de su calor al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza—Pero por ahora duerme…

—¡Sí!—Cerró sus ojos, habiendo apoyado su oreja en la zona de su corazón para tener buenos sueños. Osomatsu fue el primero en desviar la mirada de aquella escena para posarla en su propio amante.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó, mirando fijamente a Choromatsu que frunció el ceño.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Choro-chan también quiere seguir teniendo sexo conmigo y permanecer a mi lado por siempre?

El de verde sintió como su corazón se alocaba y no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro, enteramente avergonzado.

—¡C-Cállate! ¡E-Estúpido hermano mayor! ¡I-Indecentematsu!—insultó, pero Osomatsu sabía que solo era su manera de aceptarlo. Rio con amor y besó su frente.

—Yo también te quiero—pronunció mudamente contra su piel, asegurándose que solo él lo sintiera al leer sus labios. Choromatsu entonces se relajó y suspiró mientras sonreía. Era un idiota por enamorarse de un idiota…

Karamatsu solo pudo dejar de prestarle atención a esos dos cuando sintió como el menor se removía en su pecho.

—¿Huh? ¿Estás bien, darling?—preguntó con curiosidad y se extrañó cuando Totty hizo un mohín adorable con sus labios.

—Dejaste de abrazarme…—Se quejó, logrando que Karamatsu se sorprendiera. Había aflojado el agarre sobre él porque la escena del mayor y el tercero le había chocado de lo dulce que era, no porque hubiese querido soltar a su pequeño.

—I'm so sorry… no pensé fueras tan perceptivo con eso—comentó, volviendo a envolverlo con sus brazos de forma protectora. Todomatsu se acurrucó contra él y lo terminó por rematar con su respuesta.

—¿Bromeas?… Siempre he sabido darme cuenta cuando dejas de abrazarme, sin mencionar que reconozco tus brazos en comparación a los demás.

—¿Qué…? Totty, ¿qué quisite decir con…?—Quiso saber, sintiendo como su rostro iba ruborizándose, pero cuando vio al menor lo descubrió profundamente dormido en su pecho. Levantó la mirada, acariciando los cabellos ajenos y entonces se dio cuenta de que era el único que quedaba despierto.

Miró hacia la ventana, observando la hermosa noche estrellada. El color negro resaltaba todas esas hermosas luces nocturnas, pero lo que lo terminó de maravillar fue una estrella fugaz que surcó el cielo.

No dudó en pedir un dulce deseo antes de tambien cerrar los ojos y unirse a los demás, todavía aferrándose a Totty.

 _Deseo que todos seamos felices con nuestra pareja, ahora y siempre._

* * *

 **La portada fue hecha por mi bella waifu Monik Keehl, gracias como siempre. Es muy hermoso poder contar con su talento~**

 **Este oneshot me llevó un mes y medio, creo. Nació cuando nos estábamos quejando en un chat de las otps (OsoChoro, KaraTodo e IchiJyushi para mí) de que casi no había contenido +18 _bueno_ en español hablando de fanfics.**

 **Y entonces me tomé la libertad de dar rienda suelta a esta situación entre los personajes :)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _Bel_


End file.
